


Maria's Bed Is Really Comfortable, Okay?

by D_Exphagus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: The first time Natasha asks to stay over after a night (of sex) at Maria's.Started out with a plot, but somehow, somewhere, it transcended into smut and sorta ends with a plot again.Sorta.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: The First Times Maria and Natasha ...





	Maria's Bed Is Really Comfortable, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! Writing out all my feels for first time one-shots featuring our lovely Marvel ladies.   
> Can be read as a standalone or as a continuation of my previous fic.  
> Either way, enjoy!

“I wasn’t aware the Commander could dance.” Natasha practically shouted into Maria’s ear. She stepped closer to the taller woman. Goosebumps littered her skin as Maria’s fingers trailed across her arm before settling around her neck.

Maria gave her a smirk before subtly parting Natasha’s legs with her knee and pulling the shorter woman flush against her body. Maria ducked her head and breathed hotly into Natasha’s ear. “There are so many things you don’t know about me, Agent.” And if her lips ghosted against the shell of Natasha’s ear, it was probably an accident. 

But Natasha knew, nothing that Maria did was ever accidental. Every touch, every glance, everything that Maria Hill did was carefully calculated to incite a reaction from Natasha. And incite a reaction she did.

Natasha’s green eyes turned darker at Maria’s words and she squinted up at Maria slightly. Leaning forward, she brought herself down on Maria’s raised knee and ground down hard. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Natasha’s eyes never left the smoky blue of Maria’s gaze as Hill stared at her. Hungrily.

It would not be the first time that they had played this game. It had been weeks since the first time the both of them had met up for dinner after work – between friends -, which led to drinks after, which led to a serious case of horizontal tango in either of their apartments.

What was different however, was that this was the first time Maria had agreed to meeting Natasha in a club. Maria had shown up in a white pantsuit while Natasha had accentuated her fiery red hair with a tight red dress that Maria seemed to be itching to get her out of.

Maria’s fingers gripped Natasha’s waist tightly as she anchored Natasha’s centre to her thigh. Maria bent down and put her mouth close to Natasha’s ear. “Do you want me to show you?” She whispered into Natasha’s sensitive ear, giving the lobe a soft nip.

Natasha threw her head back and moved her hands to Maria’s on her hips. Pulling Hill, Natasha parted her way through the crowds in the packed club, Maria’s laughter ringing in her ears, only further fueling the throbbing she could feel in her groin.

As it turns out, Maria’s apartment was closer to the club they were at, and Natasha spent the entire time in the passenger seat of Maria’s car with her hands tucked under herself.

Well, after it had spent a few minutes inside Maria’s pants, causing the usually stoic commander to almost lose control of her car.

Natasha stared out of the window of the car, only turning to look at Hill when she put the car in park at the basement of her apartment. “Nat?” Hill questioned, her head cocking to the side.

Natasha turned a dazzling smile at Maria and swiftly exited the car, walking silently to the elevator while Hill locked up behind her. The sure touch on the small of her exposed back did not come as a surprise to Natasha as Maria joined her at the lobby of the lift. Nuzzling her neck, Maria trailed small kisses that left Natasha impatiently hitting the buttons of the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Natasha turned to Maria and pushed her roughly against the wall. “Tease.” She accused, biting down roughly on Maria’s exposed neck, sucking roughly to ensure Maria was reminded of their midnight activities the next day.

Fingers tangled in her hair as Maria tilted her head up to kiss Natasha. “Who’s the one talking?” Maria dropped her hand and rested it on the curve of Natasha’s butt, squeezing roughly when the redhead bit on a sensitive spot on Maria’s neck.

“Mmm.” Natasha hummed, pulling Maria out of the elevator as they reached Hill’s floor.

Maria quickly got her key out and got the door opened as fast as she could with a Russian assassin attached by her lips to her neck. “Would be much faster if you’d just let me open this damn door.” Maria muttered, finally pushing the door open.

Kicking it shut, Maria quickly closed the door and palmed the switches on, her hands then going to Natasha’s shoulders, making work of the straps she found there.

Natasha paused her attack on Maria’s neck and lifted an eyebrow as Maria tugged on her hair. “Wine?” Maria asked, disentangling from Natasha for the split second it took for her to retrieve the bottle from the fridge.

Natasha raised her eyebrow and backed up towards the couch. She leaned against the couch as Maria walked towards her like a predator would stalk it’s prey. “We’ve done this enough times for me to forfeit the liquid courage.” She smiled softly at Maria as she tangled her hands in the brunette’s dark hair and pulled it out of the pony tail that it was in.

Maria laughed and bent her knees as she bent down to kiss Natasha. “Hold on tight.” She murmured as she hooked her free hand below Natasha’s butt and pulled her up with her as she stood to her full height.

Instinct kicked in as Natasha felt herself being lifted and her legs automatically wrapped around Maria’s slender hips. “Maria!” She laughed, her hands clutching at the Commander’s shoulders. 

“What?” Maria murmured, her lips gently teasing Natasha’s ears. “You don’t like it?” Maria swirled her tongue along the ridges of Natasha’s ear and she shuddered. Walking to the room with her charge, Maria kicked open her bedroom door and deposited a flushed Natasha on the bed while dumping the chilled bottle of wine next to her.

Leaning over the redhead, Maria gently took hold of Natasha’s wrists and pinned her on the bed. Struggling slightly, Natasha paused to look at Maria and smiled at the warmth she could see in Maria’s eyes.

“Okay?” Maria leaned down and nudged Natasha’s head up, sucking at her pulse point, she hands still pinning Natasha to the bed, thumbs rubbing circles on Natasha’s wrist.

Natasha’s gasped as Maria sucked a particularly sensitive spot and her legs automatically raised up to hook behind Maria’s back, effectively pulling Maria down towards her and trapping her in place.

“More than.” She breathed into Maria’s mouth as she got one arm free to tangle itself in Maria’s hair, bringing the commander down for a messy kiss.  
Breaking the kiss Maria moaned slightly and dropped down onto her elbows on the bed, caging Natasha below her as the redhead reached for her jacket. Rolling over, Maria sat up and removed her jacket and threw it on the chair next to the bed. 

Natasha followed suit and propped her elbow up on the bed and stared at Maria as she undressed. Finding the bottle of wine next to her, Natasha happily removed the cap and took a swig of the white wine that she had brought for Maria last week during one of their dinner dates.

Maria sat down opposite her in a black bra and took the offered bottle, finally managing to remove her shirt and cufflinks. She cocked her head to the side and lifted the bottle up at Natasha before taking a swig. “Classy, huh?” Maria laughed, giving the redhead a wink.

She put the bottle down and reached for Natasha instead, aware of the alert green eyes tracking her movements. Reaching Natasha, Maria slowly pushed the assassin down on the bed, facing Maria. Her tongue swirled wet circles on Natasha’s neck as she moved the straps of Natasha’s dress further down her arms, leaving traces of wine on Natasha’s chilled skin. “You’re entirely too overdressed for this.” She murmured, her fingers coming up to palm Natasha’s breast beneath her dress.

Natasha leaned up to the touch and her own fingers reached behind Maria’s back and removed the bra that she was wearing. Leaning over to whisper in Maria’s ear, Natasha let her fingers trail on the sides of Maria’s breast and smiled as Hill shuddered when her cold fingers touched Maria’s already pebbled nipple. “Undress me then, Commander.”

As a soldier, Maria really didn’t need to be told twice before she was lifting the bottom of Natasha’s dress up and pulling the garment over her head. Backless dresses weren’t made with bras in mind, and that left Maria staring hungrily at Natasha’s exposed breasts. 

Natasha’s cool fingers settled on Maria’s hips as she tugged on the belt holding up Maria’s pants as Maria knelt on the bed to facilitate the removal of her pants.  
Left in only her underwear, Maria very slowly pushed Natasha back down on the bed and straddled her. Leaning over for the bottle, Maria took a few gulps of the chilled wine as Natasha watched in silence below her.

The assassin flinched as the condensation from the bottle dripped on her already overheated and sensitive skin and Maria grinned evilly at the clenching of Natasha’s abdominal muscles below her thighs.

Smiling down at Natasha, Maria slowly screwed the bottle tight and dragged the base of the bottle along Natasha’s heaving chest, letting the cold glass draw a wet line down from Natasha’s throat to her belly button. 

Green eyes tracked the bottle as Natasha’s pupils dilated in arousal at Maria’s actions. Her breath hitched as Maria set the bottle aside before leaning down and following the trail of water with her tongue. Goosebumps followed Maria’s lips as Natasha fisted the sheets beneath her, arching her body up against Maria’s.

The redhead squirmed beneath Maria but did not attempt to dislodge Maria otherwise. Natasha’s hands tangled in Maria’s hair as the commander took one of Natasha’s nipple in her mouth and roughly sucked it hard.

Maria heard the gasp above her head as she looked up to see Natasha’s green eyes shut tight. Maria gave the nipple a lick before moving down Natasha’s body, kissing her abdomen and letting her tongue tickle Natasha’s belly button.

Her hands gripped the sides of Natasha’s thong, her sense of smell already noticing the musky scent of arousal beneath the flimsy lacy material. “Hill.” Natasha rasped out, her green eyes opening and her hands automatically pushing Maria’s head lower to where she needs it.

“Patience, Widow.” Maria smirked before slowly pushing the straps of Natasha’s thong down her legs, antagonizing the woman further. Natasha wordlessly kicked off her underwear as soon as she could feel the straps pass her knees and lifted her hips and eyebrow as she glared at Maria.

Maria scooted further down Natasha’s body at the glare and with a gleam in her eye, lowered her head down and started feasting at the offering below her.

________________________________

Maria held her hand out as she stared up at the ceiling. Cool fingers brushed her hand as Natasha passed over the almost forgotten wine bottle to Maria.  
Taking a swig, she winced at the warm taste of the over oxidised wine. “Urgh.” Maria made a face.

Natasha laughed and took the bottle back from Maria, taking her own sip. “And this is why we Russians prefer vodka.” Natasha lamented, dropping the almost empty bottle in the space between them on the bed. 

“Coz it doesn’t go bad?” Maria turned her head over towards Natasha, studying her features and smiling at the hickeys that she can see dotting her pale skin.

“Mm.” Natasha hummed her agreement before taking another sip from the bottle. “There’s just a bit left.” She swooshed the bottled around. “You want the last bit?” Her eyebrow raised as she took in Maria’s expression.

Maria shook her head. “Go ahead.” She watched as Natasha downed the last of the wine and made a face, before throwing the bottle into the bin in the far corner of Maria’s room. Maria winced at the sound as Natasha swallowed. “Urgh.” She stuck her tongue out.

Maria laughed and gripped the sheets tighter around herself, in an effort to not reach out and poke Natasha’s exposed tongue. “You didn’t have to finish it if you didn’t like it. I’m pretty sure I’ve got half a bottle of vodka left in the kitchen from last month.” Maria stated, scooting back a bit when Natasha turned to look at her.

The redhead pursed her lips before replying. “The kitchen’s too far.” She paused and cocked her head to the side. “And you may have tired me out.” She added, smirking at Maria.

Maria threw her head back and laughed. “Speak for yourself.” She snorted. She opened her mouth to invite the assassin to stay but decided against it. That was not their arrangement.

Silence fell in the room as both of them were lost in their own thoughts, their bodies on either side of the bed that they just had sex on. “Hill?” Natasha voiced out, nodding at the clock on the table besides Maria’s head. 

“Mmm?” Maria asked, stifling a yawn. 

“Would you mind if I stayed the night?” Natasha asked. “I mean, you did tire me out.” She added almost as an afterthought, trying to seem casual. She held her breath as Maria turned to look at her.

The commander’s face broke out into a smile and Maria slowly reached out to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ears. “You’re always welcomed, Nat.” She said, the back of her fingers brushing against Natasha’s cheek. She searched Natasha’s eyes as the redhead leaned into her touch.

Callused hands stopped Maria’s fingers as Natasha turned her head and placed a kiss on Maria’s palm. Gently nibbling on Maria’s sensitive fingers, she saw Maria’s nostrils flare. Kissing down Maria’s hand, Natasha sucked down on the insides of Maria’s wrist.

Never breaking eye contact with the assassin, Maria’s breath hitched. “Nat?” She questioned.

“Mmm?” Natasha murmured, never quite stopping her ministrations.

Maria gave her a gentle smile before slowly extracting her hand from Natasha’s lips. “I thought you said I tired you out.” 

Natasha gave her a cheeky grin before her tongue came out to swipe at Maria’s fingers before the brunette pulled it away fully.

Maria rolled her eyes at Natasha before beckoning her closer. “C’mere.”

Natasha laughed as she rolled closer to Maria and met her kiss halfway.


End file.
